Spirit Magic
by LordKronosBG
Summary: A lost soul , wielding long forgotten dark magic escapes imprisonment. A sad joke of fate places team Natsu againts his dark plans.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Also my first publication on this site. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

* * *

The door closed on the cell in the prison of Akrand. Only one nine yearold boy was there , sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He was looking forward with blank eyes. A kind female voice spoke from outside the cell.  
-I am truly sorry for what happened to you. I promise i will find a way to undo this. The boy couldn't hear her. He was trapped in another world.

Natsu , Lucy , Erza , Gray , Wendy , Happy and Sharla were walking toward the town of Kos. It was a fairly large town , wealthy because the only trade route in the regions passed through it. With a forest on one side and the desert on the other it was often besieged by several types of bandits. Natsu wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was annoyed that their mission had nothing to do with fighting of any sort.  
-Natsu.-said Erza-You need to calm down.  
-I don't understand why we have to go on such a boring mission.  
-I think it's nice to go on such from time to time-said Lucy-Besides. All the other highpaying jobs were already taken by the others. -Even so. Who hires five mages to mow one lawn?  
-I have to agree that this is weard.-said Grey -Well there was something about a time limit of three or so hours. Maybe it is just a big lawn?  
-We will see soon enough Lucy.-Erza pointed to the city gates-We will be soon there. Lucy thought it was a shame that they wouldn't be able to see much of Kos. It was said that it was like seeing two cultures living together. But the house that they were going to was located near the gates. They atleast were able to see some of the market there. Lucy saw a few items that caught her interest. The reward was large enough to cover her rent and allow herself to get one or two of them. They soon reached the address that was on the request. It was five times larger then any of the neighboring houses. Erza stepped up and knocked on the door. After a short while a skinny man dressed in a robe opened. -You the mages? Good-he said in a loud voice before Erza could say a word-Follow me. It was a straight corridor to the back yard that didn't allow them to see much of the interior but from what they could see the owner was definitely wealthy but he had zero sence of style. Everything in this corridor was expensive but put there with no organisation whatsoever. When the skinny man opened the door to the backyard the group froze in place. Many man-eating plants were scattered across biting at each other. -The kids decided to pull a practical joke by throwing a few seeds here. Unfortunately the prank escalated to a point the city guard could not deal with them. You have two hours or no pay!  
He quickly went back into the house and locked the door.  
-Finally things are starting to look up.-with a flaming fist he charged the plants -How do things always end up like this...-Lucy pondered as she drew one of her celestial keys

Loud noise. Something very rare. It was too early for the cell switch. As the noise neared he was able to make out they were explosions. They were coming closer and closer , but when they reached his cell everything became quiet again. Perhaps he had lost what was left of his mind and was hearing things. And then the cell door was blown away by a fierce explosion. So the partner of his cellmate for the last four months came for him at last. An elderly man entered the cell. He was dressed like royalty sent to war. Light black armor with red decorations , short white hair combed perfectly. Even though he was probably over the age of sixty his physical condition was that of a man in his golden years. He was holding some clothes.  
The elder entered the cell and found his partner immediately. He made no effort to hide his amazement when he saw that the man he was looking for was dead.  
-He died a few weeks ago. Maybe a month. It is hard to track the time without any sunlight. He turned around to see who spoke up. What he saw was not very impressive. A young man sitting casually on the floor with his back to the wall. His black hair was long and messy covering most of his face.  
-He was sick for quite some time. I was surprised he lived as long as he did. Angered the elder punched the wall with all his strength leaving a dent in it. All of his plans were now ruined. That idiot died taking the last piece of information he needed to reach his goal. All the sacrifices up to this point were in vain now.  
-Markus-said the young man on the floor using the elders name-He said a lot of things before he died. I know where it is.  
Markus looked at the man with suspicion.  
-The Hand of Ranos. The last thing he said before finally death took him. Location , traps and the lock itself. Wondering if i can really help you? Just the fact that i am here in Akrand should be enough. And without me you will just die as an old man , forgotten by all. Markus threw the clothes he was carrying at him. -Put them on. They have an enchantment to remove that smell. What is your name kid?  
-I have no name-he said after putting on the clothes.-Call me whatever you want. Can i borrow this?-he pointed at a dagger Markus had on his belt as he got up.  
-Sure kid. He took out the dagger and handed it to the boy. With one strike he cut of his long hair and gave it back to Markus. A red magic circle appeared under both of them and they disappeared. After they were gone the broken cell gate repaired itself with only the dead prisoner in it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The prologue to the story was very short so i decided to post Chapter 1 earlier :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 A red magic circle appeared on the ground and two mages appeared there. Irritated Markus looked around carefully.

-Here? So close to Kos? They would have found it by now. The prisoner Markus freed from Akrand stepped away from the teleportation circle. He was now wearing a black coat.  
-It is completely hidden underground. Those merchants would never consider looking for anything in the dirt of a forest. All they search is the desert.

-For their ignorance they deserve to be the first to be stricken down by the power we will receive. Wait.  
A man wearing a turban was hiding in bushes close to the two. When he saw he was detected he got up immediately and started running toward Kos.  
-A Kos scout. Spin Fryp!  
A flaming spiral was launched from Markus's right hand. It followed the scout and striked him down fiercely.  
-We should hurry kid. I don't want to risk further detection. Nobody even knew who they were or what they were here for. He was definitely a foolish old man still living in his former days of glory.

The door of the merchant's house was slammed shut before the Fairy Tail group. Even though they managed to clear the plants the owned said that it took them longer then two hours and so he cut the reward three times , claiming they should be happy he was paying them at all. Lucy was bummed about this entire mission. Now her share was barely enough to pay this months rent , which meant that she wouldn't be able to get anything from the items she liked when they entered Kos. But that was not the main reason she was feeling down. As they were wrapping up the last of the plants she tripped over an exposed root placing herself in front of the mouth of one of them. Natsu had taken care of it quickly and nothing happened but again she had to rely on him and the others to save her. It was starting to become way too repetitive for her liking. One day this was going to change. When they left the city Natsu suddenly yelled.  
-Damn it! Those plants weren't enough to get me fired up. -Stop it Natsu.-Erza scolded him Maybe it was just Lucy's imagination but Erza was looking angry from the moment the merchant kicked them out of his house. Maybe she also was disappointed in the reward they received. Unfortunately it seemed nobody else in the group had noticed it.  
-Gray-san. What happened to your coat?  
-Hm? What?-as soon as he realised it was gone Grey jumped-I just bought it! Where did i leave it.  
-One of these days you are going to loose your head Grey.  
-Nice one Happy!-Natsu and Happy high fived -You want a piece of me flame brain!?  
-Bring it on!  
The two mages were ready to begin fighting.  
-These guys are always too noisy.-complained Carla -Aye.  
-You got them started!  
-You two...ENOUGH!-with a single punch Erza knocked both Natsu and Gray out That merchant had definitely angered her. The group was probably never going to find out why.  
The limited edition outfit that is on sale only once...i wont be able to get it With a clenched fist Erza continued forward. Natsu and Gray didn't even dare say another word. The group decided to take a short cut through the woods. It seemed that it was really a peaceful time for Kos. The saying were you couldn't walk for an hour in these woods without a group of bandits attacking you. Looks like they had some luck today. Just as she thought this a noise came from one of the bushes. The group prepared itself for a bandit attack but from the bush came out a badly burned man.  
-Hey are you alright?  
Lucy went to him and caught him before he fell to the ground. He saw the Fairy Tail mark on her hand.  
-That mark...you are magicians?  
are from Fairy...  
-Please-he grabbed Lucy's hand-Save Kos...  
-What?  
-I am a scout...while on patrol i saw two dark mages teleporting in this forest...they spoke of destroying the town..the hand of Ranos...please stop them.  
-I will heal some of your wounds. Please stay still.  
Wendy went closer but the scout made a hand gesture to stop her.  
-I will be fine...please stop them...they went west of here...please..  
-Of course we will!-said Natsu -It is not Fairy Tail's way to ignore a request for help. -Just two dark mages? We will be done before sunset.-Grey smirked -Are you sure you are going to be alright? -Yes...they will take care of me when i get back to the city. Go. The group left the scout there and rushed in the direction he told them. -The rest...is up to you now..  
As the last his strenght faded the scout turned into dust that was blown away by the wind.

Markus and his new ally were standing before a very large rock deep inside the forest. The young man touched the rock and begun drawing on it with his finger. After a while every place he had touched began to glow with a faint green light. The rock broke in two revealing a staircase leading deep underground. -Well you weren't lying that you knew where it was. Even from here i can feel it's magic power.-after taking two deep breaths Markus continued-Go and get it. I will stay here and guard the entrance. Take this. It is a teleportation scroll. Use it after you get the hand if things get too dangerous. The young man took the scroll and walked down the stairs.

After they ran for some time in the direction given tot hem by the scout Natsu stopped and smelled the air. -Smells like the magic that hit that man. We are close.  
The dragon slayer started running even faster.  
-Natsu wait. We should...  
Erza's words were wasted on him , as he was already too far to hear her. She , Wendy and Grey tried to match his pace along the two Exceed. Lucy who had fallen a bit behind could only sigh when she saw they started going even faster. When they got back to Magnolia she really had to do some extra physical training. The next step she took made her stop thinking as the group cracked under her and the celestial spirit wizard fell down into the ground.

Markus was patiently waiting. He had heard that this maze took a long time to get through even if you knew the way and all the traps. And the kid wasn't dead either. He had secretly made a small psychic link with him to keep him in check. Although for some time he could barely sence it. From the beginning he had wondered why his old friend had told that kid this great secret. And why was someone that young there. Prisoners were not send there for many years. His trail of thought was interrupted when he sensed several people with stong magic nearing. As he thought. Magicians were coming to prevent his rise. Natsu left the forest and entered a large clearing and there he saw him. And old man , judging from the smell definitely the one who had hurt the scout. -Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!-he jumped at the old mage who only smiled -Diu Escut.  
A red barrier surrounded Markus and when the dragon slayer's flaming fist hit with it the flame was devoured. -What?  
-My old rival was a fire user boy. I developed this magic to get rid of him once and for all. It devours any flames and.. RELEASE!  
The barrier glowed and an explosion pushed Natsu back.  
-I can release what it has eaten as a powerful explosion. With this no flame magician can defeat me.  
-Ou really? Lets see just how much fire it can absorb.  
Natsu began attacking , but every attack was stopped by the barrier and the flames taken by it. After about a minute Markus released the gathered flames and a much more powerful explosion nearly blasted the dragon slayer back into the forest. -Damn it. This definitely was one annoying shield. Perhaps a fire attack powerful enough to overfeed his shield. He charged again.  
-Annoying brat. Spin Fryp!  
The flaming spiral was launched at Natsu. Just as it was about to hit him the dragon slayer devoured the spell.  
-Thank you for the meal.  
-A Dragon Slayer? Interesting. I have always wanted to fight one of your kind. -Ou yeah? Lets go. I'll definitely land a punch on you through that spell of yours. -Try your worst.  
Erza , Grey , Wendy and the two Exceed reached them. Just as Natsu charged , the knight stopped him.  
-That old man is mine. -Don't be stupid. In the end you probably will win , but it will take too much time. Remember? The scout said there were two of them. The second must have went underground. Go after him. Me , Grey and Wendy will take care of this guy.  
-You sound confident. Do you really think i will let this foolish dragon pass me?  
-Natsu go! -You'd better beat him quickly!  
The dragon slayer charged forward toward the entrance behind the old mage.  
-How foolish. Re-equip! Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!  
The sword Erza launched toward the old mage stopped him from using his magic against Natsu and along Happy managed to enter the dungeon. -Such a fast re-equip. I've heard about you. Fairy Tail's Titania. I have no idea who the other two are but this might just be interesting for me. -Happy was right. We Exceed are always forgotten by the dark mages.

His cellmates information was correct to the final detail. Every single trap , passage. He had memorised them like a map. Though it took more time then he thought to disable some of them. He had finally left the maze. He was now below it in a large cave. It was divided in two by a large chasm. They were connected by a bridge. On the other side stude a pedestal upon which lied a mummified hand-his objective. Before he started crossing the bridge he heard a noise from behind. From a hole in the wall Lucy fell down into the cave. -This was crazier then the roller coaster in Edolas...s She got up and tried to dust of some of the dirt on her clothes when she noticed she was being watched. He was staring at her dumbfounded. Even from this far away and with all the dirt that girl looked just like her. No. He was probably just imagining it. There was no way she would have looked like that after all these years. The old man had said. No witnesses. He had no problem with this. Not anymore. There was little doubt in her. That was one of the two dark mages they were looking for. -Gate of the Golden Bull , I open thee! Taurus! The minotaur appeared immediately facing Lucy.  
-Even covered in dirt your body is still the best Lucy-san!  
-Just please beat this guy.  
Taurus turned toward his opponent and charged.  
-Spirits of Torment! From under his sleeve three skulls covered in white energy appeared and launched themselves at the celestial spirit. Taurus stroke at them but they just passed through his axe and then through him and disappeared.  
-What the...  
Feeling intense pain through the place those things had passed the minotaur collapsed and returned to the spirit world.  
-Taurus beaten in a single attack...just who is this guy.  
From where Lucy was standing she couldn't see exactly what happened.  
-You!-he called to her-I have one question for you. Do you know Layla Heartfilia?  
That look , being a Celestial Spirit wizard. There were too many similarities.  
-You knew my mother?  
Yes...Layla had mentioned having a daughter. But he never imagined they would look so similar.  
-Tell me. Where is she?  
Was he an old friend of her mother? Or perhaps he was like the one who had possessed Capricorn. -She's passed away. Where do you know her from?  
-So she is dead...-he looked down-Pity...Then i will just settle for taking her daughter's life! Spirits of Torment!  
Three more floating skulls launched at Lucy.  
-So these things took down Tauros. Sagitarius the archer spirit appeared-Take down those flying things!  
-Understood m as it were moshimoshi.  
He fired three arrows that just passed through them. Before he could could do anything they passed through him just as they did with Taurus , but this time they did not vanish.  
-I am sorry...Lucy-dono-he said as he disappeared -Sagitarius!  
The spirits again headed for Lucy. She reached for her whip but they reached her too fast and passed through her chest. She couldn't even let out a scream from the pain as she fell down to her knees. All the summoner could do was shake. It was a different pain then any she had experienced before. -The pain of those who died from torture.-the dark mage started walking towards her , but Lucy couldn't hear him at the moment-There are few things in this world that can match it. And now you will join the spirits of torment. He raised his arm , that was now faintly glowing , and prepared himself to strike Lucy down.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu was walking through the labyrinth but for the tenth time in a row he hit a dead end. He turned around to retrace some of his steps but almost immediately he was again facing a wall.  
-This place makes no sence! It's like it changes every time i turn my back to it.  
-Natsu...does that mean we are lost? -Of course we are not...-he said as he faced another dead end-WE ARE LOST!-he and Happy jumped in panic.-Wait-he sniffed the air-Lucy's scent?  
-You are getting delirious. There's no way Lucy's scent could be here. Or are you possibly...  
-It coming from below.-he ducked-And there is something else...something rotten.  
He punched the floor. Several cracks appeared and in a moment there was nothing below his feet.  
Right before Lucy was striken down by her opponent a crushing sound was heard from above. He looked up and saw a human figure falling down from a hole in the ceiling.  
-...Seriously?  
Through the floor...why didn't i think of this The dragon slayer was a bit surprised that the light punch he made managed to break the floor. But then below he saw Lucy and her assailant.  
-Happy!  
-Aye sir! Max speed!  
The exceed grabbed Natsu in the air and flew towards the ground. The dark mage jumped backwards a little while before their attack would hit and landed ot the opposite side of the bridge. Natsu's flaming fist hit the ground. -N..Natsu...  
-You really hurt Lucy badly. I am going to pay you back big time!

Markus placed his left arm behind his back and taunted the mages in front of him to attack him with his right.  
-Ice Make Lance!  
-Grande Plahvatus!  
Before the ice blades reached the dark mage they exploded and the pieces were send towards Grey. He then released what fire was still inside his Diu Escut to push Erza back. -This guy is stronger then he looks.-Grey cleared some of the ice pieces that pierced him -You dare call yourself magicians with that amount of power?-he pointed at them with two fingers and the ground in front of them exploded-Before guilds like Oracion Seis and Grimoire Hearth existed i was master of the strongest dark guild! Havitamine!-the dirt that was blown up in the air by his previous spell turned into flaming balls that were launched at the mages-Tremble before the might of Master Markus! Grey and Erza withstood their enemies attack and prepared to counter attack.  
-You said you have heard of me. It is not mutual. Wendy!  
-Right. Vernier!  
Now under the effect of the support spell they attacked again. Grey forged an ice sword and attacked from the left , while Erza reequipped into the Black Winged Armor and attacked forward.  
-Their speed increased?  
He barely dodged Grey's attack and prepared to push back Erza's with his Grande Plahvatus. "Arms" He barely heard the young girl say it when Titania cut through his spell like it was nothing. -Support magic?-a red circle appeared under him and he disappeared and reappeared before Wendy-Then i will start with you! Spin Fr...-before he could finish his spell Wendy's breath attack send him flying back.-A second dragon slayer? This really is going to be...-he grabbed his chest and started coughing-So this is youth against age...Next time we meet it will be different...when i am again in my prime.  
The red magical circle again appeared under him and before anything could be done he was gone. -What was all that about? After all that boasting he just ran away?  
-He was very old Grey-san. His body could not keep up.  
-Well i guess not every old guild master is a monster like Hades. -Still i feel that we are forgetting something-Erza pondered-Wait. Anyone seen Lucy?  
-Now that you mention it. I haven't seen her for some time. -She should be alright. Right now i am more concerned about that second magician. We should follow Natsu immediately.

Natsu was glaring the dark mage that had hurt Lucy.  
-Natsu...be careful. That guy uses some really weird magic. Even after some time had passed she still felt pain in her chest and had trouble catching her breath. She could have sworn that when those things passed through her she heard screams. Loud painful screams. At the moment that memory was actually a bigger problem. -Don't worry. I am going to punch him extra hard for what he did to you.  
The dark mage just let out a light sigh. First the daughter ot Layla was slowing him down , but now some pink haired idiot was protecting her. As much as he wanted to finish what he started , time was not on his side. He could sence other mages were outside the dungeon and that foolish old man probably was going to run away soon. It wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded when the plan was devised. He picked up a rock from the ground and threw it across the small bridge. Fire came from the bottom of the chasm , that divided the cave in two , preventing anyone from passing through. It was a crude easy to deactivate trap , but he only needed a few seconds to take what he came for. But he couldn't expect what happened next. The pink haired boy ate all the fire in a very short time. The dark mage just stood and watched. -I am getting a real feast here. But this wont stop me from beating you up.  
-All this fire here , and the one he ate at the entrance. With all this there shouldn't be anything that can stop Natsu now. The dragon slayer charged the bridge heading for his target.  
-A useless effort. Pire Spirits! Two skulls appeared from under his sleeve. Unlike the ones before they were covered in fire.  
-You just saw me eat fire , but you throw a fire spell at me? Wait..  
He felt the danger too late to react. The spirits passed through him and he fell on the bridge. It felt hot , but not like any fire he had felt before. It was much more different even the god slayers flames. This...it wasn't real fire at all. But it burned...  
-Flames born from the pain of those burned to death. Did you really think you could eat something like this!?  
No matter how much it burned...something like this was not going to keep Natsu down. Slowly he began to get up but the dark mage was not amused.  
-You seem to have some resistance. Then how about this!? Spirits of the Frozen Depths!  
Three more skulls appeared. This time they were surrounded by cold air. When they struck the dragon slayer they send him flying back. After the burning heat he felt now it almost felt like he was freezing to death. He tried to get up but his body would not respond no matter how much he forced it to move. What was this magic? Everything about it smelled like death. -Natsu beaten in just two attacks? Even after powering up so much before. -I have to help him...  
With a lot of effort Lucy stood up and reached for her keys , but at that moment she felt the same pain as before again. With a scream she fell to the ground. The spirits from before had not vanished m and when she got up , they immediately passed through her again. -Well...it seems i'll take your life now after all Heartfilia. Say hello to your mother from me. She'll know. He began crossing the bridge but stopped halfway. The other mages were already entering the dungeon. That foolish old man lost too soon. She was before him , unarmed and helpless. The perfect moment to exact revenge upon Layla! He clenched his fist and then he hit the ground.  
-Yes...there will be another time...  
The dark mage turned back and took the mummified hand from the pedestal. Then he opened the scroll that he received from Markus earlier. After a quick glare towards Lucy he quickly said- Teleport . A red circle appeared under him and as he dropped the scroll to the ground , he vanished with his prize.

The other Fairy Tail mages had passed through a different patch then Natsu and did not even see the hole he had made. When they finally reached the cave they saw both Natsu and Lucy still on the ground and Happy flying between them wondering what he could do to help them. Wendy tried to use her healing magic to help them , but even though they were in pain , they were not hurt. After some time the pain they felt started to go away. When she was feeling better Lucy explained what had happened before the others had found them.  
-Even if it was that flame brain. Being taken down that bad in just two attacks. -And the magic he has used. I have never heard of anything like that. Leaving such damage without actually hurting you. And no way to defend againts it.  
-And the worst thing is...they got whatever they were here for.-Lucy looked at the remains of the pedestal.  
Shortly after the dark mage had vanished the pedestal fell to pieces. Even if there was something written on it to direct them to what was taken , now there was no way of telling. -In the end we don't know anything of worth. Neither what magic was used or what they are after. -I believe i can give you at least one answer.  
Capricorn suddenly appeared behind Lucy and said this with a light bow.  
-Capricorn? What are you doing here.  
-I apologise for ariving late Lucy-sama. When i heard of what happened it was allready too late. -You said you can give us an answer?  
-Yes. After speaking with Taurus and Sagitarius i believe i know what is the magic that was used.  
-Are they ok?  
-Yes. The effect wears off from us celestial spirits much faster then on you humans. From what i heard from them your enemy used Spirit Magic. A dark counterpart to the Celestial Spirit Magic you use Lucy sama. -I have never heard of such a thing.  
-It is concidered a Lost Magic. One that should have dissapeared. Spirit magicians use the souls of dead humans and summon them to do battle just as you do with us Celestial Spirits. But unlike you , they do not form a contract. The spirit they summon is nothing more then a slave to their wil. In the past they used the souls of powerful mages to do combat in their name. Many have been forced to slay those they once protected.  
-Such a cowardly magic!-Erza clenched her fist -But it is also dangerous to the user.  
-What do you mean?  
-If a spirit magician takes more souls then he can control , they can lose control. Most spirit magicians either used several weak souls or one strong one. There have been few strong enough to control a large number of spirits. -But the attacks he used did not seem like summoning.  
-The souls he uses in combat are very old. He can't form a body for them , as they themself have forgotten what their bodies looked like.  
-How do you know of this?  
-Because Layla-sama told meh this many years ago.  
-Mama did?  
-It is a not a pleasant story , but it is needed to be said. During some business for the Heartfilia Konzern Layla-sama visited to a very poor town that was recently hit by a powerful storm. She and her husband had invested in something there as i understood it. Much of the town was destroyed. Amongst the wreckage she found a young boy , about the same age as you Lucy-sama were are that time. He had lost any memories , and apparently none of the town people knew him. The official there were having much trouble and asked her if she could take care of the boy while she was there , and she did. She told meh that the thought of adopting this boy had come to her. But it was an idea that was never to be. He was in her care for around a week when they left the town. Midway to home they passed through an abandoned village. The boy had ran of to chase some animal and went inside a cellar. What had happened next was as Layla-sama said a sad joke of fate. Hundreds of spirits had been sleeping underneath the village for many years and the little boy had somehow awoken them. In an instant they had invaded his body. Later she had learned that the village was an execution ground during the war against Zeref. And all those spirits were of criminals who had lost their lives there. I doubt anyone can understand what had happened to him. But he lashed out sending those spirits to attack Layla-sama. -A young mind , with no memories exposed to the mind of hundreds of criminals.-Erza spoke more calmly-So the spirits themself had turned him into a Spirit Magician?  
-Yes. There Layla-sama had defeated him and placed him in the only place that could hold a Spirit Magician like him. The prison Akrand.  
-Akrand? The prison that holds magicians too dangerous to ever be released? -Please understand. He was no longer a child. Layla was searching for a way to release him from this curse , but her illness came.I suppose who ever she entrusted to carry on this task had either failed or never attempted to do it. And now he is free. His form of Spirit Magic. His attacks make you feel the pain of death that the criminals had felt in their final moments.  
-He did say something like this...Truly his story is a sad joke of fate...  
-And he and that Master Markus got what they wanted.-Grey looked at the ruined pedestal-I don't suppose you know what they were after here?  
-I am afraid not. Lucy-sama-the spirit turned to her-During this you may call on any of us at any time. I don't know what he is after , but it is certain that he must be stopped. I wish you luck.  
-Wait. How did Mama defeat him back then?  
-She never told meh. She said something about a light within but nothing more then this. The spirit bowed and vanished.  
-And how do we stop him? We have no idea what they took or where they are going.  
-All that is left is that teleport scroll the ...Spirit Mage used...  
-Wait-Erza jumped-You mean he left the scroll behind? -Yes. It got covered under the pedestal when it fell apart. Is it important?  
-If we refuel it's magic we can use it to get to the place he teleported to. We may be able to get some information where he headed to.  
-Good!-Natsu who was sitting quietly suddenly spoke up-I need to pay back this guy for what he did. Painful past or not , he is now trying to hurt Lucy.  
-Yes. We can't let him do that-Erza said as she got the scroll from under the pedestal pieces.  
-After we stop him we can try to undo what was done to him. Hopefully it is not too late to save him. -Yes Wendy. With all of us we should be able to beat him and that Master Markus. -Everyone...thank you.  
Erza instructed everyone to hold onto the scroll as she refueled it's magic. A red magic circle appeared under them and they teleported.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Markus was waiting for his partner to come. After a short rest his hearth had calmed down. For several years it held him back. But that was now going to change. As long as that kid had taken the hand of Ranos. At that moment his partner appeared from the teleportation circle. Without turning to face him Markus asked.  
-Did you get it?  
-Of course. -Good. After all these years it was finally time. Now all that was left was to go to the horn..  
-So that is where it is?  
-What?  
-The temple. You just thought of it's location.  
-How...the link.-Markus laughed a little-You used it to hear my thoughts? I really am getting clumsy in my old age.  
-Now that i know where it is. I have no more use for you. Spirits of Torment!  
Right before the spirits reached Markus they were thrown back as if they hit some kind of a wall.  
-As i thought. Spirit Magic. Ranos used this magic as well. I thought there might be some traps related to this magic so i researched and found a defense. It was a poor idea to try to...  
At that moment he felt a blade slashing him through the back. But he could feel no wound or blood. This wasn't any form of Spirit Magic...what was this. The old mage fell to his knees barely able to breathe.  
-Only my magic can change the temples true purpose...How...How can you turn your back on immortality! -In this world there is only one thing I know I truly desire. And that thing is death. As gratitude for freeing me i will let your soul reach the other side. The Spirit Mage turned his back to Markus as he fell to the ground and left him to die alone in this forest.

The Fairy Tail mages appeared from the teleportation circle. It seemed they overfed the scroll as it was now torn when they exited the circle. At first look it seemed like there was nobody there. It wasn't surprising. It took them some time to continue the chase. But then Wendy saw something on the ground not far from them. When they got closer Erza immediately recognised him.  
-Master Markus..  
Wendy checked his body.  
-He...he is dead...  
-There is no wound on his body...so it must have been...  
-The Spirit Magician.  
-Guess that they had nothing more in common. Wait. What is this?-Grey lifted Markus's right hand.  
-It looks like a map..-Erza checked it carefully-With 2 indications. Marked... Here and Target .  
-Do you think he knew we would come and made this map for us?  
-A way to get back for his defeat? -Either way...we have no other leads. I say we go in the direction the map says. -I can smell he went in that way too. -But is it really ok...the leave him like this?-Lucy looked at Markus's corpse -After we deal with the Spirit Mage we will return for him. Even if he is a former Master of a dark guild , he deserves a proper burial. The group left Markus's body and headed in the direction the map he had made for them showed.

The spirit slayer just entered the main hall of the temple. It was a giant room. There were no remarkable markings or statues. Only several cracks into the floor , some vegetation , that had appeared over the years , and of course his target. A giant horn in the middle of the room with a small pedestal , similar to the one in the maze from before. He walked over there and wiped the dust that had gathered. Now on top of the pedestal was visible a handprint. The spirit mage placed the mummified hand on it. After a brief wait the horn started to faintly glow and from the bottom slowly runes began to appear. All that was left now , was to wait for it to finish charging. He sat on the ground , turning his back to the horn.  
-It will all be over soon...

After walking for a short while the Fairy Tail group reached a cliff. When they looked down they saw , what it looked like a small pyramid with three long entrances. Each of them was covered , and from above they couldn't see much. -He definitely went inside. His smell is coming out strong from there.  
-Doesn't look that impressive. -I don't think how it looks matter much in this case Grey-san.  
-Yes. What ever the reason for taking that mummified hand , it let him here. We will split up into three teams , each taking one entrance. North entrance-Grey , Wendy and Carla , North-east-Natsu , Lucy and Happy. I will take the last one. If you see the spirit mage , do what you can to stop him , but be careful. Each team went to their entrance without any complaints. A three way attack was the best choice all there was only one of him now , and he couldn't defend from three sides. Or so they hoped. Next to the spirit mage an image appeared showing him the three teams that were closing in on the entrances. -So they followed me here. In the name of Ranos. Guardians of the temple. Awaken!

When Erza reached her entrance she saw it was barred with a simple wooden gate. She prepared to kick it down , but in time she sensed the danger and jumped back. The gate was slashed from inside. From the came out a skeleton , wearing a decaying , but still strong , plate armor. In his hands we was holding a rather large halberd. He pointed his weapon towards Erza. An old style way of challenging one to a duel. Before she could proceed she needed to defeat this foe.  
Grey , Wendy and Carla stopped when they saw a slim female figure standing before their entrance. She was only wearing a torn up white dress that barely covered her body. Suddenly she jumped intot he air and let out a screeching scream. The mages thought they might lose their hearing from it. Along with the scream ice blades appeared in the sky and launched at them.

Natsu Lucy and Happy went through their entrance without any resistence.  
-I suppose i should consider myself lucky that two out of the three guardians can still move. Besides. He wanted to finish what he started with those two. This time nobody was going to interrupt him from taking the life of Layla's daughter and her guardian. The three that entered the pyramid looked around. All that was there were stairs leading down and the other two entrances. The others weren't coming.  
-Lucy , we must hurry. -Shouldn't we wait for the others? -We have to pay back this guy for last time. He wont be able to beat us together. Besides. I have a feeling that if we wait we are going to be too late.  
Lucy could see he was more serious then usual right now. Last time he had that look was before the battle with Hades. And his instincts were spot on most of the time. She just nodded and the group descended. After some time they reached a huge chamber. It was barely visible.  
-Lucy. You should summon one of your spirits now. -Yeah. You are right Natsu.-she pulled out one of her keys-Loke!  
Strangely the lion spirit did not appear.  
-Is that key out of energy or something.-Happy asked -That is not how they work! -This place's creator , Ranos , was a Spirit Mage that hated Celestial Spirit Magicians so much it was like an obsession.-The room suddenly became light and they saw the Spirit Mage sitting on the floor in front of a giant horn.-He had set up a rune prison around the entire temple that prevent any Celestial Spirit from materializing here.-He got up from the ground-Simple , but as you can see it lasts a long time. Now it was only Natsu , who was capable of fighting him. Their only idea on how to fight him was to strike from at least two directions to keep him distracted. Unless the others came soon , this was going to end badly. -Well. Time to finish what i started. -Wait.-If Lucy couldn't fight , at least she was going to stall for time-There is no need for you to do anything. We heard your story. I am sure you don't want to..  
-What do you understand! The rage with which the spirit mage said this made Lucy jump. -Ever since that day i have seen the death of every single one of those spirits again and again and again! I felt the pain of loosing your life more times then i can count only for it to happen again. The guilty showed me the twisted pleasure they felt in committing their crimes. The innocent constantly revealed me their pain over what they unjustly lost and their dreams that were destroyed. And it will never end...not until i fulfill their desire...what Zeref had promised them...absolute chaos. -Zeref?  
Somehow it didn't surprise Lucy that Zeref was in the bottom of this. There were still many of his old experiments causing pain and trouble for many people. -Under us lie thousands of spirits. This device created by Ranos will send them to every single form of authority in Earthland. The Magic Council , Zentopia , Guilds. Anyone capable of stopping the chaos that will be born!  
His voice was deprived of any sign of common sense. When Natsu heard that he was going to target even guilds he charged at him.  
-And when it is done then the souls will let me rest! Until this happens i will take my time tormenting you all! Spirit Apocalypse!  
Many spirits of several types appeared and launched themselves at Natsu. He managed to dodge the first ones , but one of them passed through his right leg and he fell to the ground. Before he could get up all of the spirits descended upon him and stroke him without mercy.  
-How long will it be dragon slayer before you lose any remnant of sanity!  
Happy flew towards the Spirit Mage , but one of the souls intercepted him and the Exceed fell to the ground. Lucy reached for the whip she got from Virgo. Maybe it was going to be able to help.  
-And what do YOU think you are doing.-A spirit flew through her shoulder and she dropped the whip-Just wait. I will be done with him soon. I'll take care of you after that.  
Lucy was standing on one knee looking towards Natsu. The spirits were mercilessly attacking him. He wasn't letting out a single noise , but it was obvious that he wouldn't last much longer. There had to be some way to defend againts this magic. How did her mother best him all those years ago? Capricorn said something about a light within. What could this possibly mean? Then she remembered something. One night she had a nightmare and her mother had told her something to calm Lucy down.  
-Do you know how Celestial Spirits find the mage?  
-No...  
-They follow the inner light of your magic. But if you let it out , it will defend you against any dark spirit.  
-I don't understand..  
-One day you will. This night my light will keep your nightmares away. Sleep sound.  
Layla kissed her daughters forehead as the little girl fell asleep. This frail memory was at the moment the only thing Lucy could rely on. She closed her eyes and began to focus her magic energy. A weak light begain illuminating from her body. It was still weak but the Spirit Mage noticed it immediately.  
-Im...impossible. This is...Layla's magic...  
Suddenly enraged he send almost all the spirits that were attacking Natsu towards Lucy. When they almost reached her the light suddenly grew larger and all of them were knocked back. For a short time the light increased to an extend that it pushed away the remaining spirits that were attacking the dragon slayer.  
-No! I will not lose to this again!  
The spirits quickly began to surround him , forming a protective barrier around the dark mage. Lucy took a look at herself. With this she could win! The two charged towards each other. Their fists connected , but neither of them was pushed back. The Spirit Mage's right arm began burning from Pire Spirits and with it he stroke at Lucy. Her aura of light stopped the hit , but she was slowly being pushed back. Spirits of the Frozen Depths gathered around his left hand and with a frozen fist he again punched towards the Celestial Mage. This hit pushed Lucy further back. He continued to strike at her gaining increased momentum. With all these hits the light surrounding her slowly began to fade. Lucy blocked his next punch and managed to resist being pushed back. Suddenly the light increased and the Spirit Mage was blinded with it. As he used his hands to hands to cover his eyes Lucy kicked him in his exposed front. He fell back nearly falling to the ground. -Lucy is winning.-Happy said with an amazed look -Yeah...  
Now it was Lucy's turn to strike at the Spirit Mage. He was barely able to keep up with her. The auras surrounding them made them equal in physical strength , but Lucy had the advantage when it came to speed. Angered at being driven back the Spirit Mage launched several spirits towards Lucy. Although they jumped off her light it created some distance between them. The Pire Spirits inflamed his right fist again as he jumped towards the Celestial Mage. Lucy centered her light into her right fist and faced her opponents punch. The fire surrounding his hand immediately dispersed and he was launched back to the horn. The spirits that were surrounding and protecting him vanished. Only three pyre spirits that were pulled away from the impact remained circling around him. -I won...I won!  
Lucy jumped happily in the air. She then headed to see how Natsu was , but stopped when she saw the Spirit Mage getting up. -I will not lose to you again Layla! I am not as I were back then!  
The Celestial Mage thought that he had completely lost it. But then she saw something that made her skin craw. Something she had seen done several times , but never from an enemy that she was fighting. The three Pire Spirits that were circling around flew into the mouth of the Spirit Mage as if he was eating them. -No way...-she could feel what was coming now

-Roar...of the Death Dragon!

* * *

**Authors Note:The next chapter will be the last one of this fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated to let me know what you think of it so far.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well here it is. The final chapter of Spirit Magic. I may write some sort of sequel in time if this story gets somewhat popular , but no promises. Enjoy and please review.**  
**Also i got a review saying i was missing quotation marks for speech. Where i live in every book the way for speech to be shown is **

**-/speech/**

**and quotation marks are used for thoughts. It is just the way i am used to it. I hope it is not too much of a problem.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Over their battles Natsu and Lucy have seen several dragon slayer roars. Iron , electricity , poison and even a real dragons roar. But the Spirit Mage's was different then all of them. It was a dark vortex of chaotic energy. All the vegetation that was in it's way withered as soon as it got in touch with it. Lucy knew that if it was really aimed at her , she wouldn't be able to dodge it as she did , even if it was close. He was now toying with her. -He...he is a dragon slayer?-Natsu tried to get on his feet , but he couldn't move his body at all.  
-I suppose nobody knew that amongst all the souls , trapped in that prison until they rot , there was a dragon.  
It was quite the shock to him as well. During his first cell change , when he saw that he was now sharing an immensely large cell with a dragon , the first thought that came into mind was that his suffering was about to end. But in the end it taught him Dragon Slayer Magic. He never understood why.  
Behind the Spirit Mage the final rune on the horn appeared and it started to glow like a spirit. And then it let out its music. A sad twisted sound that hurt the years of those who heard it. From all the cracks in the floor ghostly figures appeared and started circling around the horn. A large magic circle began forming on the ceiling.

Outside the entire pyramid was glowing and the ground around it started to shake. Erza was pushed back by the armored skeleton , who skillfully rotated his halberd and pointed it's tip towards her. He had pushed back every one of her attacks without moving from his position. He must have been a great warrior during his time. Thing were becoming worse by the second. She had to finish this fight fast. Grey and Wendy weren't doing better against their opponent. Any attack they made against her , she countered it with an empowered version. When the quakes began the mages were forced to back up a little.  
-What is that flamebrain doing? -Are they well...  
-It is them we are talking about. I am sure they are fine. Though they seem to be cutting it too close.

-Now that it has began , nobody can stop it...All that is left is for me to claim your souls...I will take my time while the ghosts cause their chaos. Death's Scythe!  
He jumped in the air as a dark scythe appeared in his hands and slashed towards Lucy. That weapon gave out the same feeling as his breath. One hit was all it was going to take to end it. The Celestial Mage managed to jump back in time. Her enemy continued with many slashes towards her , each faster then the last. While concentrating on dodging them , Lucy tripped and fell to the ground. The scythe disappeared and his right hand started glowing , just like during their first battle. Natsu was looking at the battle , while trying to get up. But his every attempt ended in a failure. There was nothing wrong with his body. He could tell that much. All those spirit attacks were playing tricks on his mind. After the Spirit Mage had used his roar , Natsu could feel that his body was shaking. No it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. It was something more. When Lucy fell to the ground his body finally moved. He wasn't exactly sure if it was pure instinct but Natsu grabbed the Spirit Mage's hand before he could strike his partner with it.  
-You can still stand!? As soon as he said that the Spirit Mage was hit by Natsu's flaming punch. While taking a step back he send several spirits towards the Dragon Slayer ,but Lucy's light prevented them from reaching him. She got up from the ground and stood next to Natsu.  
-We can take him together.  
-Yeah.  
The two charged towards the Spirit Mage. He answered their charge , but no matter what he used he was always countered by the two Fairy Tail mages. His Spirit Magic completely blocked by Lucy and Natsu's experience fighting other Dragon Slayers prevented him from using his power to it's full potential. The scythe again appeared in his hands and he slashed towards them. Natsu ducked , while Lucy jumped in the air. Next the Celestial Spirit's kick and the Dragon Slayers punch pushed him back all the way to the horn. -Enough! Wraith Prison!  
He punched the ground and several skeletal arms appeared under the Fairy Tail mages. Before they could react their hands and legs were grabbed. Their efforts to get away were fruitless. The grab was too strong. -Your souls...when i am done with them...you will be nothing more then spirits of sorrow! Lucy could feel that his magic power was increasing. No doubt he was going to use his dragon roar again. She saw it before and had some idea how to stop it. Good thing Natsu was now back on his feet. But when she looked at him , she was surprised. He was shaking and it looked like he wasn't even trying to move. She immediately understood what was happening. All those attacks from the spirits of the dead. They had left their mark on him. And that Death Dragon Slayer magic was like a trigger to put him in a nightmare. The light was protecting her , but he had no such defence. She had to give him some of her magic power. He had eaten other types of magic in the past , but at the moment she wouldn't even be able to get his attention. And how would she get him to eat it in the first place. Right now it was in the form of light. At that moment she had an idea. Her face immediately turned red. No way i can do that! . She looked at the Spirit Mage. He was going to attack any second.  
-Damn it! There was no time for hesitation. She managed to weaken the grip on her right hand and free it. She turned his face to face toward her. She leaned forward and kissed him. -Roar of the Death Dragon plus Soul Devourer !  
The dark vortex headed directly for the two mages. This time spirit energy was swirling inside it , without doubt to take their souls when the breath destroyed the bodies. -...Lucy?..huh?  
-Awake now?  
-Yeah..  
-Then get him.  
-Right!  
He imemdiately turned towards the Spirit Mage. When he did that light magic shattered the skeletal hands that were holding both of them in place.  
-Roar...of the Celestial Dragon!  
When the golden flames Natsu released and the dark vortex collided the malevolent energy dissipated like it never existed. The Dragon Slayer's attack continued forward and it knocked the Spirit Mage away with ease. It continued until it collided with the horn , which absorbed all of the flames. After a short while light beams began emanating from in in every direction. The spirits that were flying into the air went back into the ground while screaming. Some of the beams went outside and stroke down the guardians that the other mages were fighting. After less then a minute all became silent. Erza , Grey , Wendy and Carla met up at the entrance that led down.  
-Did you see that?-Erza asked -Yeah...but what was it?  
-I am not sure.  
She turned to decend the stars but stopped when she took a look at them. A black forcefield was preventing anything from passing.

-Lucy...What was that?  
-I...don't know. But it looks like it's over. The Spirit Mage began to slowly get up. He hardly had the strength to stay on his feet and was breathing heavily.  
-The souls...will not allow defeat...  
-Just give it a rest. It's over. You wont be able to bring chaos with that thing anymore.  
-It doesn't matter...I will simply destroy everything myself...But you two! I don't care about your souls anymore...I just want you do disappear!-both Natsu and Lucy could see he was building up a lot of magic power.  
-He still has this much left?-Lucy took one step back -The one soul that gave itself to me willingly...I summon you Dragon of Death! Devour those two! Let nothing of them remain! The area went dark as the Spirit Mage fell unconscious to the ground. Slowly the darkness before Natsu and Lucy began to take the shape of a dragon. The Fairy Tail mages couldn't move as the summoning was finished. The dragon's red eyes were staring at them. Slowly he began to open his mouth.  
-Lucy get back! He is going to use his breath!-he immediately stood in front of Lucy -So...his magic power finally ran dragon spoke-About damn time!  
-Huh?-both of them didn't know how to react to this.  
-Well i suppose i should say Thank you for your help in this , but i don't think i will.  
You basically said it right now though... -Lucy thought -Aren't you going to attack us or something like he said?  
-You truly think a human can command a dragon!? Unless...-the dragon leaned forward-You want me to attack you?  
Lucy put her hand over Natsu's mouth , preventing him from answering.  
-Now is not the time for more fights!-she took a close look at the dragon.-But...can you please tell us what exactly is happening?  
The dragon growled . I made him angry... -Humans...always asking questions. Never just excepting that what the higher species do. How annoying. But fine. From the beginning this has all been part of my plan to stop that-he nodded in the direction of the horn-In other words. Stop the plan that foolish Markus had.  
-But...  
-Do not interrupt me again.  
Lucy immediately again covered Natsu's mouth.  
-Really sorry about this. -I infiltrated Akrand when I got learned that the location of the Hand of Ranos was discovered by one dark mage. Fortunately he was placed inside that prison before he could tell his Master about it. Markus had long searched , but could only find the horn. Originally i was just going to kill both of them when they met there , but then that kid was brought in.-he tooked at the unconscious Spirit Mage-Even i am not sure why , but I guess I felt sorry for him. A hard burden to carry for anyone. Even though it was risky i included it into my plans. I taught him Dragon Slayer Magic precisely for this day. -For this day?  
-I am getting to it! You people are way too impatient. I just made sure he learned the location of the hand from the imprisoned mage before Markus got there. -Why would he tell some stranger this?-Lucy thought she saw a smirk on the dragons face -I have the power to temporary control people who have died recently. Well i can only give them one purpose , but it was enough. I used it to get that scout to you and make Markus create the map that led you here.  
So...he just wanted to brag about this... -But why us?  
-Who better then the child of my old rival Igneel and the daughter of the one who put the kid in that prison in the first place?  
-You know Igneel? I am not sure I liked how he placed Mama's place in this story -Before you ask anything more Dragneel. Know i can't give you any answers about Igneel or the others. So don't even bother. -So then tell us only one more thing. Is this incident finally over?  
-Yes girl. With his magic power drained i easily sealed the voices of the spirits inside him. They wont corrupt him any longer. There is only one more formality. The Horn must be destroyed. -I'll just...  
-It is not possible for you. Only Spirit Magic can permanently damage it. He will wake any moment. He'll know what to do.-the dragon turned away from them -So are you going to the other side?  
-Hm?  
-Well...he summoned you and all..so you are dead right?  
-I am the Dragon of Death! Dividing my soul and body is nothing but childs play to me! -So you are going back to your body eh? -Yes.-he said annoyed-Farewell humans.  
The black dragon vanished.  
-The way he was looking at us , I thought he was going to eat us...  
-If he stayed longer he might have eaten you...-the Spirit Mage said while still lying on the ground-He once told me really enjoys the taste of humans.-the two Fairy Tail mages turned towards him-I had forgotten what it was like...being so quiet...The voices of the spirits...it is because of him wasn't it?  
-Yeah. He said he sealed them.  
-I often wondered why he taught me this magic...i never imagined this though...-slowly he moved to a seated position-Without them...it can finally end. -You could take your life if you want to. We wont stop ya.-the Dragon Slayer said quickly -But i think you are missing something important.  
-Hm?  
-As one who has felt the horror of death so many times , shouldn't you also be one who knows better then anyone the worth of life? -What worth is there to my life? I am a person who is trapped in the past. Even without the spirits i still have no other memories but what was left of theirs and that prison. -Well then-Natsu walked to him-Who cares about the past? Just walk forward and forge a future that wont hold such pain.-he extended his hand towards him and smiled -After what happened...you would forgive me?  
-It is not in Fairy Tail's nature to hold grudges like this. It wasn't really yout fault in the end right?  
The Spirit Mage smiled and took his hand as he got up.  
-You people are crazy. You know this right? -You are free to join in if you want. -I hate to interrupt but didn't the dragon say...  
-A yes. The Horn. As soon as it resets anyone would be able to use it.  
He walked to the horn and touched it with his right hand. As soon as he did this , piece by piece it started to fall apart. Erza , Grey , Wendy and Carla arrived just as the last pieces of the Horn turned to dust. -What took you guys?-Lucy turned towards them -A lot of things...-Erza looked around Natsu walked over to Lucy.  
-Well you are late. We took care of it already. -That is good to hear. Just...who is that?-Erza pointed towards the Spirit Mage who was walking towards them.  
-He was the cause of all the commotion.-Lucy said as she leaned on Natsu-But i am really tired. The Spirit Mage passed them and headed towards the exit.  
-Where are you going?-Lucy asked -Don't worry. I wont be causing any trouble. I need to figure out what i will be doing in the future. -Hey. Are you sure it is ok to just let him go after everything he did?-Grey asked -Keep your cool ice pants. He is ok now. -Hey before you go. You never said your name. -I don't have one.  
-There is no way Mama wouldn't give you a name. -I'll tell you when we next meet.-he waved as he started climbing the stairs.  
-That is too laid back even for you guys-Carla complained-He almost killed you two. -Yeah. We probably shouldn't mention this...or the fact that he almost destroyed The Magic Council and every single guild.-Lucy ponedered -He...was targetting all that?-Erza asked a bit shocked -And more.-Lucy smiled -There is no need to worry anymore though. -It is always like that with you people. -That put aside-Grey looked at Natsu and Lucy-Aren't you two a bit too close?  
The two mages looked towards each other and then told him at the same time -You are imagining things.  
Happy was sitting behind them laughing quietly knowing that Grey was not imagining things.

The Spirit Mage looked back towards the temple.  
-Fairy Tail huh? Maybe one day.


End file.
